whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Egypt (WOD)
Egypt is a transcontinental country spanning the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia, via a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. Most of its territory of 1,010,000 square kilometers (390,000 sq mi) lies within North Africa and is bordered by the Mediterranean. For other countries in the region, see Middle East. Egypt is most famous in the World of Darkness for a relative high concentration of supernatural beings that coexisted there in ancient times. Many of these supernaturals and their struggles amidst each other have shaped the mythology of the natives and many untapped secrets still lie beneath the desert sands. Vampire: The Masquerade Egypt is most famous in vampiric circles for being the ancestral homeland of the Followers of Set, whose Antediluvian was revered as a deity among the population for quite a time. Set had a rivalry with another vampire, Osiris, whose get are nearly extinct in the Final Nights. Osiris had, however, the support of several other vampires (like the Methuselah Anpu and the Disciples of Anubis) and supernaturals who opposed Set, so that the battle for control over the lands of the Pharaohs raged back and forth, without any clear winners. Other vampires who chose to dwell within Egypt's boundaries were the Alexandrite jati of the Ravnos, who came there with the Methuselah Ramessu, and Nosferatu who hid in the mud of the Nile. After the end of antiquity, the Followers were no longer the supreme Clan within their homeland. Toreador and Ventrue had seized many cities during Hellenistic and Roman rule and had allowed vampires of other Clans who accepted their rule, notably the Cappadocians, within their cities. The Crusades provided another influx of foreign Kindred, notably Assamites. Islam, and with it the Ashirra, went on dismantling many of the idol-revering religions, robbing the Setites of the ancient traditions that some of the Hierophants still wanted to reinstate. After the rule of Baybars and the destruction of the Setite temple of Ombos, the Proclamation of Red Tears decentralized the Clan from their ancient homeland. The remaining Setites are organized in five courts around former Founding Temples. In the Modern Nights, Egypt is ruled by a curious mix of Camarilla and Ashirra princes, with the capital, Cairo, being a free city under the rule of the Caitiff Mukhtar Bey, and some Sabbat enclaves that struggle to gain any real influence. Due to a traditional ban stemming from the 18th century, the Giovanni are barred from entrance to most Egyptian domains, hiding some of the last infitiores of the ancient Cappadocians. The Setites still maintain many of their hidden temples across the land, some even under ruins of formerly great cities. Since the destruction of the True Black Hand, most surviving True Brujah also gathered here, entering an alliance with the Setites. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Egypt is the home of various Fera, who used to dwell here within the mortal population, who revered them as incarnations of their gods (or maybe the Fera impersonated these gods). The Bubasti, who dwelled in and claim to have given mankind the knowledge of True Magick (and who are today under threat of extinction due to the Followers of Set), the Nagah, who maintained some connections to their native Kinfolk and were administered by the Yamilka, and the Mokolé, who were revered as gods in Crocodilopolis. The River Pact maintained relations between the Fera and while they were not allies, they were not open enemies either. In ancient times, other Bastet tribes also dwelled among the Nile Delta, but were forced to recede after their Kin wandered off. There is also a healthy population of Ratkin under most metropolitan areas. Among Garou, the Silent Striders claim Egypt as their original homeland, but following the war against Set, they were cursed by him to be never able to find rest within its boundaries. Other tribes include the Warders of Apes and the Children of Gaia, who came to Egypt from Mesopotamia, the Red Talons, who flocked to the native wolf population, the Bone Gnawers, who came from the Western lands of North Africa, and the Silver Fangs of House Wiseheart. During the time of Alexander, Black Furies settled in Alexandria. The low numbers of Garou ensured that both the Impergium and the War of Rage never reached the destructive heights to which they culminated in other parts of the Old World. The Garou Nation holds twelve Caerns within Egypt's boundaries, while the Black Spiral Dancers maintain two Hives. Leila Veil-Shredder is a prominent figure among Glass Walkers, and the Get of Fenris Ragabash Heckles-the-Wyrm seeks to reconcile the other Fera of Egypt with the Garou. Other notable Garou are mentioned in the timeline below. In modern times, Pentex has gained a foothold in Egypt, administering a new oil pipeline named Apophis. The formation of the Ahadi also gives the Fera of Egypt some measurement of cooperation, which allows them to work against the growing Wyrm influence. But the Wyrms hold on Egypt begins to fade, as Set's curse slowly begins to fail and to weaken. The Umbra (also called Tuat) around Egypt is also home to several unique Realms, which reflect the ancient traditions of the land. Caerns (not mentioned on timeline) *Sept of the Hidden Waters *Sept of the Howling Sands *Sept of the Midnight Sun *Sept of Shagarat al-Durr *Sept of the Second Night *Sept of Whispering Shadows Mage: The Ascension According to legend, the first codifications of the Nine Cornerstones of Reality was made in the court of Thotmes III by the Reed of Djehuty ( who could be seen as primordial forefathers of the Technocracy) and the Cupbearers of Aset (whose philosophies would reverberate within the Council of Nine Mystick Traditions).Isis, wife of Osiris, was an exceptional powerful mage, who managed to create the Spell of Life, who is still preserved today by the Cult of Isis. The country is thus a prominent gathering ground for mages of all types - from the practitioners of True Magick to hedge magicians. Traditions that draw upon Egyptian lore are the Order of Hermes (and House Shaea in particular) and the remnants of the Solificati, as hermeticism and alchemy both have their roots in egyptian mysticism. Another, smaller craft are Ahl-i-Batini, who are a former Tradition and deeply mired in Islam, and the Hem-Ka Sobk, a small crocodile-worshipping cult. Wraith: The Oblivion Egypt has long been associated by outsiders with its unique burial rituals; as a result, the Shroud is not as thick as in other parts of the world. The Egyptian Underworld is home to an enigmatic being known as Anubis, who shepherds the Egyptian dead. Although Neter-khertet, the traditional Egyptian Shadowlands, are long claimed by the Dark Kingdom of Iron, hidden from the view of Stygia used to lie another Dark Kingdom: Amenti, the Dark Kingdom of Sand, home to the slumbering wraith of Osiris and a known resting place for the death-cycled mummies of old. When the Sixth Maelstrom struck, however, both realms were obliterated. Changeling: The Dreaming See: *Eshu *Osirian League Hunter: The Reckoning Besides the gradual rise of Hunters, other organizations dedicated on battling the supernatural also dwell within Egypt. With its proximity to the Holy Land and Saudi Arabia, witch-hunters of many faiths may be found here. The Society of Leopold maintains Cenaculums in both Cairo and Alexandria, while allied Coptic Christian witch-hunters maintain a network across the country. The Ikhwan al-Safa, Muslim witch-hunters, are known to have a lodge in Cairo dating back to the city's founding, but their brotherhood is tightly wrapped in a secrecy which is hard to pierce. Finally, the Akritai - Orthodox Christian witch-hunters with a history that rivals the Society of Leopold's -are fairly active in Egypt, based at St. Catherine's Monastery. Agents of the Arcanum are also fairly common, as most are interested in Egypts ancient lore. Mummy: The Resurrection The history of the first Dynasties springs directly from Egypt (or so the Shemsu-Heru believed). In the eyes of many of the ancient mummies, Egypt was the central battlefield of the struggle between Ma'at and Isfret, between Set and Horus for centuries, reflected in various dynasties, invasions and other supernatural involvements. It was only after a long time that Horus realized the threat of Caine's get and of the Corruptors other minions on a world wide scale. By the time Rome had claimed his homeland as a province, the Avenger declared the Diaspora to leave their homeland to fight the insidious coils of Apophis wherever they rose. Many Shemsu-Heru took their leaders word and ventured away, leaving Egypt on its own devices. A handful, however, remained behind, still dedicated to fight against the get of Set. After the Dja-akh smote the Egyptian Underworld and shattered Amenti, the ancient Shadow Realm of the mummies and resting place of Osiris, a new kind of mummies were created by the Reborn King. Egypt is fairly centered around the Web of Faith and the rise of hostilities within the region concerns the Reborn greatly. The Followers of Set still hold to their ancient temples and work their ways to subvert the Children of Seth, and many Amenti fight with them over control over Egypt's ancient relics and historical sites. Demon: The Fallen Demons have been called by Egyptian sorcerers since magic was practiced by the population. Asmodeus and Abaddon partly influenced the mortals within the region (Abaddon is attributed to the enslavement of the Hebrews), but other Earthbound also made their home there, like the Malefactor Verakuk, who was summoned to provide gifts for the pharaoh. Most Earthbound fell to slumber after Egypt was annexed by the Muslims and idolatry was punished with death. Fallen are present in Egypt, but in no noticeable way. Most keep a low profile to hide from demon-hunters and native supernaturals, who are most often older and more experienced in the ways of the modern world than they are. Orpheus (...) Timeline *10,500 BCE: The "First Time of Osiris," when Osiris reportedly walks the Earth regularly. *10,000 BCE - 5000 BCE: Most historians place this as "prehistory." The construction of the Sphinx dates to this time. * 5002 BCE: Set was born on shores of the bountiful river Nile. *3100 BCE - 2890 BCE: Egypt's Menes Dynasty. Crocodilopolis founded. Mokolé exist openly with humans, and are worshiped by the Hem-ka-Sobk. They are allied with Bubasti and Silent Striders. Elder Mokolé are mummified by the Hem-ka-Sobk, and remain asleep to the modern day. *2800 BCE - 1100 BCE: Followers of science and magic explore the intricacies of their respective paths. Historical scientists include Imhotep and Daedalus. The Golden Age of Greek Magic encompasses the exploits of Orpheus and Medea. Moses and his brother Aaron lead the Israelites out of Egypt. *2630 BC - 2610 BC: Imhotep, a vizier and wizard, and the first architect and physician known by name to written history. His name is revered by Daedaleans. He is the architect of the pyramids and an expert in medicine. *2558 BCE - 2532 BCE: The reign of Pharaoh Khafre. *2500 BCE: Archmagi Djhowtey and his wife Sesheta are active in Phoenicia (located in the Mediterranean and the Middle East, and in Egypt. The two are responsible for the creation of the alphabet. *2000 BCE: The Egyptian Thothian cult is at its height. *2000 BCE: Kemit literature declares Seshat "She who is Foremost in the House of Books." * 1880 BCE - 1633 BC: Bone Gnawers following all scavenger totems except for Rat try to help Silent Striders fighting Set. -18 They both lose and the Silent Striders are driven from Egypt by Set's Curse. Rat is the only totem remaining in his tribe. Enmity between Rat and Owl begins. -18 The date is difficult to determine exactly – some books (Werewolf Storytellers Companion) suggest it happened around 1800 BC , but Rage Across Egypt suggests it happened during the 13th Dynasty, which ran from about 1786 BC to 1633 BC (according to that same book) , 31, and “Who's Who Among Werewolves: Garou Saga” suggests it happened as far back as 1880 BCE, or even before then. Presumably during this time, Khepri Leaps-the-Dunes tried and failed to redeem the soul of Nephthys, a kinfolk Embraced by Set. *1500s BCE: The Egyptian king Thothmes ("born of Thoth") rules around this time. According to legend, Thothmes establishes a guild of Sacred Artisans. *1480 BCE - 1489 BCE: Thothmes III and his queen Hatshepsut summon the masons of Babylon, Hebrew architects, priests of Isis and Osiris, and a thousand-odd mysticks from the wilderness (including some strange people from a land later called Cathay). Together, the two rulers craft a fellowship of sacred Artisans and a priesthood of healers and diviners, as well as laying forth the nine Cornerstones to Creation. The two lodges become known as the Reed of Thoth and the Cupbearers of Isis. *1480 BCE - 1489 BCE: The Artificers emerge around this time from the Reed of Thoth. *1400 BCE: Thutmosis IV comes to the Sphinx, buried up to its neck in sand. He sleeps and dreams that the Sphinx tells him to free it from the desert sand, and he will be made Pharaoh. *1353 BCE - 1335 BCE: The reign of Ikhnaton. The Book of Ages begins to form as Menu-hetep collects disparate Singers into a single Congregation. This marks the beginning of the Celestial Chorus' "Second Age." * 1220 BCE: Moses leads the Israelite Exodus, performing many miracles along the way. *1000 BCE: Mentu-hetep begins uniting many disparate worshipers into the Sacred Congregation. The Book of Ages is likely codified at this point. * 672 BCE - 525 BCE: The 26th Dynasty in Egypt; the increasing contact between Greece and Egypt (and the import of mercenaries from the former to the latter) allows Black Furies to enter the land of Khem and help strengthen the remaining werewolves there. * 660 BCE: Lydian king Gyges sends Greek mercenaries to Egypt to aid Pharaoh Psammethicus I. First major Hellenizing influence on the Thothian practice of the Art. *560 BCE: Pythagoras of Samos, an Awakened magus and mathematician, travels to Egypt and becomes an initiate in the cult of Thoth (by this time, in decline). *545 BCE: Pythagoras returns to Greece and begins spreading his ideas to the mystery cults present in all cities. He gets the strongest response from the cults dedicated to Mercury, god of communication and eloquence. Cults of Hermes flourish in Greece, Italy, Egypt. Split between Acousmatic and Mathematic factions sparks War of Hermes. * 323 BCE - 30 BCE: Somewhere in this time-frame Black Furies establish the Sept of the Bloodied Stair in Alexandria's Kom ash-Shuqqafa catacombs, with a Caern of Enigmas and Rage. *31 BCE - Octavian and Mark Antony clash in Greece. Octavian's navy blockades and sinks Antony's ships. Antony and Cleopatra are routed to Egypt, where Octavian follows. *30 BCE - Octavian catches up to Mark Antony and Cleopatra in Egypt, where Octavian absorbs Antony's army and annexes Egypt. *0c BCE (WOD) - Sometime late in this century, or early in the following, the Kyphur cats, Kinfolk to the Bubasti tribe of the Bastet, become extinct save for a few Blood Bound remnants kept by the Followers of Set. *Sometime between 20 and 29 CE: Set leaves Egypt. Horus attempts to rebuild the Cult of Isis as a useful tool. *267 CE - 274 CE: Queen Zenobia, the Fiery Queen of Palmyra, takes back Palmyra, and begins annexing Syria and Egypt using blatant acts of magic. However, she is captured and defeated by Aurelian (aided by Hermetics), who destroy Palmyra. *Late 1800s - Glass Walkers open Caern of the Solar Barque. *1900 - The remote Sept of the Western Flame ceases to be the only place in Egypt where the Silent Striders could find rest and regain Gnosis, as the could now rest at the Sept of the Healing Dawn. *1942: Black Spiral Dancers discover a chantry of mages feeding off a location of Wyrmish energies near Giza, Egypt. They kill the mages and took the inverted pyramid as their own, establishing the Hive of the Thrashing Serpent. *1952 - Shukri Lightning-on-the-Dunes, a Glass Walker Theurge, leads a number of Garou in attacks against the vampires of Egypt during the social and political chaos of Egypt's quest for independence. When he leads his forces (minus his cousin Youssef, who had died in one of the attacks in Cairo) into Alexandria, they were overwhelmed, captured (or killed) by the vampires, and then tortured – presumably for information. About 20 Garou died in this event. *1963- Birth of Silent Strider Buries-the-Dead in Cairo. She eventually becomes a noted vampire hunter. Rage Across Egypt, p.99-100 *Mid July, 1998 - Jackal Fever sweeps through urban Egypt, killing many of its poor. The disease also – peculiarly enough – afflicts Garou, though not fatally. The Ratkin are also afflicted, although their illness follows a cyclic pattern with weeks of normalcy, unlike the constant suffering of the Garou. The plague kills many people and causes an intense craving for flesh, leading some Garou (mostly Bone Gnawers to commit cannibalism before they recover. Some Garou grow accustomed to eating human flesh and continue to do so after the plague ends. Meat Pudding is one of the most prominent cannibals, and he begins to encourage others to do so as well. *December 23, 2003: A mysterious and massive outbreak of , or SIDS, has sparked panic and fears of an epidemic or worse in Egypt and throughout parts of the Middle East. Over the past week, over 600 newborns between the ages of six weeks and less than 24 hours have died of unexplained causes in hospitals throughout Egypt. Physicians and medical experts say that while sudden and unexplained deaths do occur with some infants, the breadth of this outbreak is completely unprecedented and may represent an unknown infection of some kind. "SIDS is not a contagious disease," says Dr. Mariq Hanoush of Cairo. "This epidemic clearly involves something beyond simply random chance. Frankly, we’re at a loss." Egyptian authorities have declared a state of emergency and called upon the assistance of the World Health Organization. The US Centers for Disease Control and Prevention have also volunteered experts and resources to aid in both isolating and containing the cause of the fatalities. References Category:World of Darkness geography